To provide a consistent transition from a free-wheel mode to a locking mode in a bi-directional clutch, it is known to maintain some frictional contact between components of the clutch, such as the inner or outer race, and a rotationally displaceable locking element, in order to displace the locking element to initiate a locking mode. The frictional contact results in torque drag between the inner and outer races and subsequent energy dissipation and decrease in efficiency during operation in free-wheel mode.